Christmas Surprise
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and a very pregnant Penelope are alone at Rossis cabin for Christmas and her water breaks?, will help arrive or will Derek be forced to help his wife deliver the baby?, I hope that you enjoy this little 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Surprise-Ch 1

Penelope Morgan rubbed her very pregnant stomach as she stood looking out the window of her father in law David Rossis cabin, her amazing husband, her hotstuff, her Derek had arranged for some time off for the two of them so that Penelope would get some much needed rest. She sighed happily as she looked out at the falling snow.

She couldn't believe that it was Christmas Eve and her and Derek were alone at the cabin, everybody else had plans and since she was only 7 1/2 months along everybody felt safe in being out of town for the holiday. Penelope turned sideways and glaced at the beautiful tree and all of the presents under it.

A smile graced her lips as she put her hand on her stomach and said, "next year you're going to be here with mommy and daddy", she then sighed happily as her attention was once again pulled back out the window. She knew that she should be resting but her pregnancy hormones had been keeping her and her husband very busy since they arrived.

She then felt 2 strong, loving arms wrapping around her, she grinned and said, "morning hotstuff", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl" causing her to laugh. After turning in his arms she gently kissed his lips and said, 'ohhh you already have", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love your pregnancy hormones".

Penelope laughed and said, "I bet you are", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you won't hear me complain about making love to my beautiful and ohhhh so sexy wife 7 to 10 times a day". Derek said, "why don't you sit down and I'll go fix us some breakfast", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "sounds good, we're starving".

He crashed his lips against hers and said, "are you telling me that I didn't satisfy your appetite baby girl"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "ohhhh you satisfied that appetite alright sugar, never everrrrrr doubt that". He smiled and gently kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to sugr shack" as she watched him head into the kitchen.

As she looked out the window she was hit with a sharp pain in her back that went all around to her stomach, she winced and said, "easy little one, easy on momma". Derek said, "did you say something baby girl"?, she said, "I was just talking to your son or daughter that's all handsome, he or she is kicking this morning".

Derek said, "be good to your momma", Penelope laughed and said, "thanks angelfish", he said, "any time goddess", she yawned and said, "I wonder what everybody else is doingggggggg" as another pain shot through her. Derek ran into the room and said, "baby are you alright"?, she said, "Derek I think we might have a situation".

He said, "what kind of situation"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and just stood there looking up into his dark eyes, he said, "baby what aren't you telling me"?, she said, "welllll". He said, "welllll what"?, she said, "since we arrived I've been having cramps", he said, "cramps, what kind of cramps are you having"?, she said, "well since last night I've been having normal cramps every few minutes".

Derek said, "baby are you in labor"?, she shook her head and said, "don't be silly, I'm only 7 1/2 months along and besides our family is all out of town". He grinned and said, "that doesn't mean that our little one here can't arrive", she said, "true but" and she grabbed her stomach and said, "I think you might be right".

Derek said, "about what"?, she said, "I think I might be in labor, you should turn the food off and maybe we should get down to the hospital", he nodded his head and said, "alright, I'll be right back and then we'll get you ready, okay"?, she said, "okay handsome". She blew out a deep breath and said, "surely you're not going to come today are you sweetie, mommy and daddy aren't ready".

As she stood up she felt a gush of water run down her legs, she said, "uhhhhh Derek", he ran into the room and said, "alright baby I'm here, let's get you to the truck and then down the mountain to the hospital". She looked up at him and said, "no time", he said, "what do you mean no time goddess"?, she said. "either I just peed on myself or my water just broke".

Derek said, "ohhhhh stay calm sweetness, stay calm", he said, "let's get you cleaned up and dry and then we'll get you situated in the bed", she said, "we need to get to the hospital". He said, "no time" as they made their way toward the bedroom to get her a dry gown put on, after he helped her lay down on the bed he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

Penelope said, "who are you calling"?, he opened his mouth to tell her that's when she heard the voice of Spencer Reid saying, "MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS, WHAT'S NEW"?, Penelope said, "guess what my junior G man"?, he laughed and said, "what Garcia"?, she said, "you're going to be an uncle", he said, "yeah I know in another 6 weeks".

Derek said, "we have a change of plans", he said, "what do you mean a change in plans", Penelope said, "I'm in labor and my water just broke", Reid said, "stay calm, stay calm". Derek said, "what do we do pretty boy"?, Reid said, "relax and I'll walk you through what to do but first Jayje I need you to call 911 and get an ambulance started toward Rossis cabin".

JJ said, "ambulance, why"?, he said, "Garcia is in labor", JJ said, "but we're not there, we're not there", Penelope said, "tell the baby that, tell the baby that" as JJ grabbed her cell to get help on the way to them at the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Surprise-Ch 2

Penelope said, "Reid I feel like I need to push", he said, "hang on and let Derek check you out", Derek said, "wait, what"?, Reid said, "you have to check and see how far dilated she is". Derek said, "ohhhhhh I don't know if I can do that", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh yes you can hotstuff", Reid snickered and said, "don't worry Morgan I'll tell you what to do'.

Derek got Penelope comfortable on the bed and listened as Reid said, "alright now I nee" and Derek said, "woah", Reid said, "what woah, what's wrong"?, Derek said, "a head, I see a head, the top of a head pretty boy". Reid said, "alright so the baby is in a hurry I see", Penelope said, "I need to push Reid, I need to push".

Reid said, "alright push until I tell you to stop Garcia, can you do that"?, she said, "uh huh yeah" as she started pushing and Reid said, "1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, alright Garcia rest". She collapsed against the pillows as Reid said, "how much progress was made"?, Derek said, "the head is almost half way out".

Reid said, "alright Garcia I need for you to push just like before and don't stop until I tell you to", she started pushing as Reid said, "1, 2, 3, 4 anddddddd 5, stop pushing Garcia". Derek said, "the head's out, the head's out", Reid said, "alright the next thing that we have to work with his the shoulders and then after they pass the rest will be easy for you Garcia".

Derek said, "you're doing a great job baby girl, a great job", Reid said, "while she's resting Derek I need for you to get something to wrap the baby in and something to cut the cord". Derek said, "like scissors"?, he said, "that will definitely work and make sure that you have something to sterilize them with like alcohol", Derek nodded his head and said, "okay" as he ran out of the room.

Reid said, "how are you doing Garcia"?, she said, "neverous and happy, oh so happy Spencer", Reid smiled and said, "don't worry soon you'll be holding that amazing little baby in your arms". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I feel another contraction, DEREKKKKKKKKKK, DEREKKKKKKKKKK", Reid said, "calm down Garcia, take a deep breath and then blow it out until Morgan gets back".

Derek said, "I'm here, I'm here and I have everything", Reid said, "alright push Garcia", Penelope pushed and pushed until Reid told her to stop pushing, she then collapsed against the pillows. Derek said, "is help on the way"?, Reid said, "yeah and they are a few minutes out so by the time they get there your little one will be here already".

Penelope raised up and said, "how much longer Spencer"?, he said, "2 pushed maybe, it won't be long now", she grabbed the sheet as another contraction took over her body. When the contraction was over Reid asked, "how much progress has she made"?, Derek said, "the baby is almost here, almost here".

Reid said, "alright Garcia, on the next contraction we're going to deliver that little miracle, are you ready"?, she said, "more than ready my junior G man" causing Reid to laugh. Derek said, "I love you sweetness, you're doing great", she said, "and I love you tooooooo" as the final contraction hit her.

Penelope listened as Reid said, "push Garcia, push" and she pushed and pushed until the cries of baby boy Morgan filled the air, Derek said, "he's here, he's here". Reid said, "alright I need for you to cut the cord", Derek said, "where"?, Reid said, "go about half way of the cord and cut it and then wipe any blood from the babys face and mouth, anything that might stop or hinder his breathing".

Derek did what Reid said and then he handed the baby to Penelope and said, "here you go momma, he's here, he's here", she leaned down and kissed the top of her sons head and said, "mommy and daddy love you". Derek said, "he's gorgeous pretty boy", Reid said, "good now just keep her still as much as you can until the medics get there".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I feel another contraction", Derek said, "Reiddddddd", Reid said, "check Morgan, check like you did before and tell me what you see". Derek looked and said, "the top of another curly head of hair pretty boy", Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "alright, take the baby and put him somewhere safe".

Derek said, "how about I put him on this bed and surround him with pillows"?, Reid said, "that'll work", Derek took the baby and did what he said he was going to do and then he looked at Penelope and said, "alright baby girl, it's all up to you now". Penelope put her hands on her knees as another contraction hit.

Reid said, "alright this baby will be here sooner than the first", Derek listened and looked at his wife as Reid said, "alright here we go", Penelope started pushing and screaming as the three of them worked to bring their second child into the world. A few pushes later Derek delivered a beautiful baby girl, after cutting the cord and cleaning her up he handed her to Penelope.

Reid said, "congratulations guys", Penelope said, "we couldn't have done it without you Spencer", Derek and Penelope whispered around for a minute and Reid said, "is everything alright"?, Derek said, "everything is fine, we were just talking about baby names that's all". JJ said, "so what are the names"?, Derek snapped a few pictures and sent them to JJ and Reid.

JJ said, "awww they're gorgeous but what are their names"?, Derek said, "pretty boy, Jayje we want you to meet Hank Spencer and Heather Francine Morgan", tears streamed down Reids face and he said, "I'm honored". Penelope said, "we love you Spencer and we couldn't have done this without you", he said, "I'm just glad that I could help".

It was only a matter of a few minutes before the sound of sirens filled the air, Reid said, "congratulations and we love you guys", Penelope and Derek said, "WE LOVE YOU TO" as the call ended.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Surprise-Ch 3

Epilogue

The next morning Derek and Penelope were holding their babies and talking when they heard a knock at the door, they looked up to see their family walking through the door. Penelope said, "hey guys, what are you all doing here, you're not due back until next week"?, Dave stepped closer and kissed her cheek and said, "kitten we all talked and decided that here with you and your little family are where we needed and wanted to be".

Derek said, "momma would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I'd love to", he handed Hannah to her and said, "Hannah this is your nana". Penelope looked up at Reid and said, "would you like to hold your Godson/name sake"?, Reid wiped away a tear and said, "I would be honored".

When he leaned over to get the baby she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you Spencer, thank you", he smiled at her and said, "you're very welcome" as he sat down in one of the chairs Henry said, "awwwww, he's so little". JJ said, "you were little like that once", across the room Jack said, "mom was I ever this small"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "you sure were, you were adorable when you were a baby".

He looked at her and said, "so I'm not cute now"?, Penelope said, "you're very handsome Jackers", he grinned and said, "thanks aunt P", she winked at him and said, "no problem kiddo". Henry said, "what about me, am I handsome to"?, she said, "you sure are, you both are going to be heart breakers when you get older" causing both boys to look at each other and laugh and shake their heads.

Hotch said, "congratulations you two", Derek said, "we owe pretty boy so much, I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't been able to help us". Fran said, "you did a great job", she looked over her shoulder at Reid and said, "you all did", Reid smiled and said, "it's like I told Morgan and Garcia on the phone, I'm just glad that I was able to help them".

Penelope said, "I'm glad that you are all here with us but", Dave said, "but what kitten"?, Penelope said, "what are you guys going to do about your Christmas dinners"?, Fran said, "that's already handled". Derek said, "it is"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is, the food will be delivered at about noon and then we will all head down to the staff dinning room for some food".

Derek said, "did you get that cleared with the hospital"?, he nodded his head and said, "we did and we're going to have enough food for the nurses, doctors and families that are here today to". Penelope smiled and said, "that's awesome papa bear, awesome" as she intertwined fingers with her husband and sighed happily as she looked around the room at her family.

Emily laughed and said, "the twins definitely belong to Morgan", JJ said, "yep, they're both so impatient and couldn't wait to get here" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement and laugh. Derek said, "heyyyyyyy, don't pick on me, I'm a new daddy", Fran said, "and you and Penelope did an amazing job, they're both gorgeous".

Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "of course they are, they look like their momma" causing a huge smile to grace her lips, she then sighed and said, "I still can't believe that we've got twins". Reid said, "in about 43.3221 cases the smaller twin will hide behind the bigger twin which is probably what happened in your case".

Derek grinned and said, "well these two are the best Christmas gifts that I'll ever get", Penelope said, "I still can't believe that they're here 6 weeks early, we still had 6 weeks". Fran said, "babies are on their own timetable honey, they were ready to meet you and Derek for sure", Penelope said, "that they were Fran, that they were".

As the new parents looked around the room at their amazing family they couldn't help but smile knowing that this Christmas they got the best surprise ever in their twins. Penelope smiled and said, "Merry Christmas everybody", the room was then filled with the sound of everybody saying, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS".

Fran smiled and then said, "welcome to the family Hank and Heather" and then she started singing, "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS", everybody joined in as they all welcomed the two newest members of their family.

THE END

I WANT TO WISH EVERYBODY A VERY SAFE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON


End file.
